Laços Eternos
by Deida-sama
Summary: NejiHina "Quando se ama alguém, nada pode os separar, nem mesmo a própria morte."


Disclamier: Naruto pertence ao titio Kishimoto.. mas por ele ter matado o Deidara eu digo: Ele um menino muito mal u.ú

Dá pra perceber o quanto eu gosto de Lírios né?

_-Prefácio-_

Capitulo I _- Lírios_

Capitulo II _- O erro_

Capitulo III-_ Lamentações de um Lírio_

Capitulo IV _- Eternamente unidos_

_Capitulo I -Lírios_

Quando a primavera finalmente chega aos bosques de Konoha fazendo a luz do sol reluzir nas gotas de orvalho parecendo pequenos diamantes, anunciando que mais um longo inverno se fora e o céu, que era de um cinza baixo e melancólico, ganha um azul, cor de oceano e fica tão vasto e brilhante que é necessário parar tudo o que se está fazendo para fitá-lo. As cigarras cantam com entusiasmo entre as árvores, borboletas voam por entre as pétalas recem-desabrochadas liberando o mais doce dos aromas.

A brisa fresca de uma manhã como esta adentrou sorrateiramente fazendo as cortinas de seda da janela farfalharem silenciosamente balançando longos cabelos negros – azulados de uma jovem, que sentada na borda de sua cama coberta por quentes cobertores púrpuras assistia a esse espetáculo vespertino; porém seus olhos perolados carregavam um brilho diferente,estavam marejados, sua face angelical estava levemente avermelhada. Naquela primeira manhã de primavera a herdeira do clã Hyuuga chorava.

Duas fortes batidas na porta tiraram sua atenção nuvens das vermelhas e alaranjadas projetadas pelo sol nascente, automaticamente suas mãos de marfim pousaram em seu rosto afim de secar as grossas lágrimas que intensificavam como cada batida do ponteiro do relógio. Permaneceu calada, ansiando quem quer que estivesse do outro lado fosse embora e não mais a incomodasse, mas para sua infelicidade, a porta arrastou para o lado e sem fazer qualquer ruído, uma jovem que assim como Hinata tinha olhos perolados e pele clara, as únicas diferenças eram os cabelos castanhos e um pouco abaixo do ombro e estatura mais menor. Ela se aproximou da irmã, vê-la naquele estado era um martírio para Hanabi, tocou seu ombro levemente trêmulo e arquejou.

-Não adianta chorar minha irmã. –Ela disse baixinho acariciando o ombro e agora parte dos cabelos brilhantes de Hinata.

Ela permaneceu calada deixando que as lágrimas inundassem seu rosto onde suas mãos ainda permaneciam um tanto trêmulas.

-È algo que todos nós temos que passar... –Hanabi continuou quebrando o silêncio depois de alguns minutos. –È lamentável... Mas ele superará, vai ver! –E concluiu de modo encorajador esboçando um fraco sorriso.

-Não entendo –Hinata falou tão baixo que mais parecia um simples movimentar de lábios. –De todos os outros, isso teve que acontecer justo com ele... – Não pôde continuar, pois um bolo se formou em sua garganta.

-Essas coisas não escolhem as pessoas certas, elas simplesmente acontecem... Como uma lição de vida...

-Como uma lição? –Hinata por impulso se levantou, sentia todos os músculos de seu corpo tremerem agora violentamente, já havia se acostumado com as lágrimas. As mãos alcançaram o alto da cabeça tocando os cabelos que dançavam com a brisa vinda de fora.

Hanabi recolheu a mão e entrelaçou os próprios dedos com a outra mão.

-Você está me dizendo que aquilo que aconteceu com Nii-san foi pra ele aprender? – Ela continuava alterada, o dedo fino e trêmulo apontava para o horizonte. – Céus, o que ele fez? Quem ele matou?

- Hinata, de nada adianta...- Hanabi começou mantendo a voz calma, olhando para a irmã, mas fora interrompida pela mesma.

-Como não adianta? – Hinata rebateu.- Ele foi cumprir uma maldita missão e por conta disso ele está quase morto sabe-se lá onde e menos ainda se ele vai voltar...

-E agora gritando, chorando e esperneando como uma criança mimada vai fazer ele voltar? -Hanabi a cortou, elevando a voz e olhando sério para ela.

Hinata rapidamente se encolheu se abraçando; enquanto olhava para o canto vazio do quarto.

-Devia tê-lo impedido quando foi convocado para ANBU. -Ela sussurrou tristemente.

-Não devia... Foi destino, minha irmã. – Hanabi mais uma vez se aproximou da angustiada Hinata abraçando-a suavemente.-Só não entendo por que você é a que mais sofre com isso...-Comentou a mais nova, endurencendo a voz.

-Tenho meus motivos. – Hinata respondeu com frieza desfazendo-se do abraço da outra.

- Devia esquecer esse amor juvenil que sente por ele!-Hanabi exclamou, olhando um tanto incrédula para Hinata.- Você agora dirige o Clã, tem vinte anos e esta noiva-Ela fez uma pausa, olhando nos olhos da irmã esperando por algum surto repentino, mas não obteve.-E o mais importante: Ele esta casado agora.

Aquelas palavras foram como a mais fina e afiada lâmina perfurando seu coração.

Hinata devagar fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Como doía nela o fato de que o tempo passou tão depressa e o destino lhes dera caminhos diferentes.

Desde o confronto entre Naruto e o líder da Akatsuki, a nova Konoha ganhou um novo rumo: O Uzumaki finalmente realizara seu sonho e tornara-se Hokage após a morte de Tsunade. Sasuke, após ter cumprido sua vingança que na verdade não teve valor algum, aliado a seu verdadeiro amigo venceram Uchiha Madara e voltou a morar no lugar onde nascera. Meio ano depois oficializou o relacionamento com Yamanaka Ino, a Konuichi mais bela do lugar, por quem ele sempre fora apaixonado.

Sakura sofrera muito com a morte de Kakashi seu professor e verdadeiro amor, no fundo toda aquela "apaixonite" que sentia por Sasuke, era só uma espécie de confusão, para esconder quem realmente amava e era agora a melhor ninja médica entre todos os países seguindo o rumo de sua eterna mestra.

Shikamaru finalmente deixou a preguiça de lado e casou-se com Temari, a konuichi de Sunna.

Aburami Shino e Inuzuka Kiba passaram a liderar seus Clãs com sabedoria. Pelo conselho de clãs, foi decidido a união matrimonial de Kiba e Hinata.

Exatamente dois meses após a decisão do conselho, surgiu o romance de Neji e Tenten, meio ano mais tarde, oficializaram o casamento e finalmente a convocação da ANBU.

-...Você sabe muito bem disso.- Prosseguiu Hanabi, tirando a irmã de seus devaneios.

-Eu sei, claro - Ela respondeu como num jato, olhando rapidamente para a irmã desviando em seguida.

-Então esqueça isso. – Hanabi respondeu – Só vim lhe dizer que o café da manhã logo será servido.- E ao dizer essas palavras caminhou até a porta, lançou um olhar triste para a outra que continuava a fitar o chão, respirou fundo e passou pela porta, fechando-a em um baque.

Agora estava finalmente só e poderia perder-se em suas lembranças, por mais dolorosas que fosse.

Caminhou até a varanda, o sol estava coberto por nuvens escuras, não havia mais sons de cigarras , foram substituídos pelos pássaros cantando com todo vigor. Correu as mão pela cerca de mármore, deixou o vento de chuva banhar sua face, secando as lágrimas. "_Uma chuva durante a primavera", _sussurrou.

_"- Você esta melhorando mais a cada dia, Hinata-sama.- A voz grave de Neji a alegrou, um fraco sorriso vagava pelos seus lábios. – Mal consigo lhe acompanhar!_

_ - Não brinque! – Ela respondeu sorrindo, sentiu o sangue subir e se acumulando nas bochechas.- Só estou dando o meu melhor._

_- Fico feliz que esteja se esforçando. – Ele disse olhando fixamente nos olhos dela. – Seu pai deve estar orgulhoso..._

_- Se está orgulhoso, eu não sei...- Ela disse desviando o olhar._

_Sentia-se tonta toda vez que encarava aqueles olhos iguais aos seus._

_-Olha, é melhor voltarmos para mansão. Parece que vai cair uma tempestade. –Ela completou olhando para o céu._

_-Uma tempestade. –Neji parecia um pouco espantado. –Estamos no inicio de primavera, uma chuva agora seria ruim para as flores que abriram...Elas precisam aproveitar o sol...Uma flor sem sol não vive._

_-Você entende muito de flores. – Hinata observou, enquanto recolhiam os cantis e começavam a caminhar em direção a saída da floresta._

_- Flores são interessantes – Ele fez uma pequena pausa como se estivesse tentando dizer algo, mas tivesse um certo medo do impacto que causaria. - Convivo com uma, então é sempre bom saber. -Deixou escapar enfim._

_- Uma? – Ela ergueu o cenho, um tanto temerosa, mas ao mesmo tempo interessada no rumo em que a conversa estava tomando. - Que flor em especial?_

_- Um lírio. Um lírio roxo, aquele que nasce entre os outros, tímido por medo do contato direto com o encolhido em meio aos outro, mas se destaca por sua beleza e sua coragem de enfrentá-lo. – Ele terminou, parando de andar automaticamente assim como ela. Uma troca de palavras silenciosa ocorreu ali, e a primeira gota atingiu a fronte de Hinata._

_- Você convive com, uma flor assim? Mas... Acredito que esse lírio não estava com medo do sol...Ele temia sobre o que os outro lírios iriam pensar. Ele ficou feliz quando percebeu que não estava sozinho, não foi?- Ela continuava a fitá-lo._

_-Esse lírio nunca esteve sozinho.- Neji respondeu rapidamente, o vento balançava seus longos cabelos cor de chocolate, mais gotas começaram a cair agora com mais potência. – O outro o lírio se é que posso chamá-lo assim , ficava observando cada movimento sentindo seu coração se encher de alegria a cada conquista obtida pelo tímido lírio._

_ Ela evitou encará-lo então prendeu-se numa curiosidade inexistente:- Fitar o céu chuvoso._

_- Mas... O tímido lírio não teria conseguido sem o lírio valente. – Ela respondeu sorrindo, sua face molhada pela chuva estava corada demais, esse era o temor que sentia: ouvir aquelas palavras._

_- Então, vamos para casa ou meu lírio vai ficar doente.- Ele completou, caminhando alguns passos á frente dela, talvez com vergonha que ele visse o visível rubor em sua face."_

Quatro anos se passaram desde aquela conversa e novamente uma chuva de primavera estava se apontando, fazendo os pássaros voltarem para seus ninhos, pessoas correm apressadas para suas casas, um relâmpago brilhou no céu, sendo seguido pelo som de um trovão.

A tempestade preparava-se para maltratar aquele velho lírio tímido, já muito machucado pelo frio do inverno... Frio do vazio... Da solidão.

Notas:

Primeiro cap, espero sinceramente que gostem pois é feita de coração.. e eu já estava pensando em fazer já algum tempo. Só uni o útil ao agradável. =D  
AMO você!

reviews?


End file.
